Under the Bridge português
by Renatinha Black
Summary: Como a Guerra entre Harry e Voldemort vai terminar? Essa songfic, baseada na música com o mesmo nome de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, conta o último encontro desses dois bruxos, e o que acontece depois. (Por favor, leiam e revisem, sou terrível em resumos...


**Under The Bridge**  
  
_(Red Hot Chili Peppers)_  
  
Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling's e a música, Red Hot Chili Pepper's, eu não pretendo roubar nenhum dos dois... (Como se todo mundo já não soubesse...)  
  
_Sometimes I feel  
  
Like I don't have a partner  
  
Sometimes I feel  
  
Like my only friend  
  
Is the city I live in  
  
The city of angels  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry  
_  
Já havia passado três anos desde que Voldemort retornara, dois desde que o Ministério da Magia assumira o fato. A vida mudou muito desde então, demais na opinião de Harry. A pior parte era estar sozinho. Na metade do ano anterior, fim do seu 6o ano em Hogwarts, Voldemort tentou chegar a ele através de um de seus amigos. Ele capturou Percy, que já havia feito as pazes com a família, e ameaçou matá-lo se Harry não fosse até ele. Harry foi, contra a vontade de todos, mas não foi suficiente para impedi-lo de matar o irmão de seu melhor amigo. Ele conseguiu escapar de volta para Hogwarts, mas desde então ninguém mais se aproximou dele, pois todos achavam que sua amizade era perigosa.  
  
Apenas Rony, Hermione e Gina permaneceram ao seu lado. Porém, em julho daquele ano, depois de diversos atentados contra eles, Harry conseguiu convencê-los a se esconder com o feitiço Fidelius. Ele, obviamente, seria o fiel do seu segredo, uma vez que se Voldemort o achasse, não haveria mais motivos para se esconder. Se isso acontecesse, um dos dois morreria. Se esse fosse Voldemort, não seria mais perigoso ficar fora, se fosse Harry... Bem, se fosse Harry aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não iria mais procurá- los.  
  
_I drive on her streets  
  
'Cause she's my companion  
  
I walk through her hills  
  
'Cause she knows who I am  
  
She sees my good deeds  
  
And she kisses me windy  
  
I never worry  
  
Now that is a lie  
_  
Mês passado, Harry voltou para a casa dos Dursley, como Dumbledore havia dito que seria melhor. Ele estava certo ao dizer que o último Potter não poderia ser atingido por um feitiço mortal debaixo daquele teto, mas a casa não estava protegida. Já havia passado duas semanas desde que ele recebera uma visita inesperada. Oito Comensais da Morte foram para a rua dos Alfeneiros e explodiram o número 4. Uma vez isso feito, seu mestre veio para Harry. Quando todas as esperanças pareciam perdidas, Dumbledore apareceu e mandou Harry fugir com os Dursleys. Isso custou sua vida.  
  
Os Dursleys foram mandados para a América, em um programa de proteção a testemunhas. Disseram que eles haviam presenciado um assassinato, um assassinato cometido pela nova máfia (era como Voldemort e seus seguidores eram chamados pelos trouxas). É claro que eles não haviam testemunhado nada, aquilo era apenas uma desculpa que o Ministério da Magia criou para mandá-los embora. Por causa disso, Harry não tinha um lugar para morar. Na verdade, ele não queria mesmo ter. Sabia que, se tivesse, também seria destruído mais cedo ou mais tarde, então preferia ficar vagando pelas ruas de Londres, escuras e desertas devido à nova guerra.  
  
Ele vivia dizendo que não se importava em ser achado, sabia que isso iria acontecer. Se alguém perguntasse, diria que estava bem, que já estava acostumado. Porém o único que não conseguia enganar, era ele mesmo. No fundo de seu coração sentia medo, sentia solidão.  
  
_I don't ever want to feel  
  
Like I did that day  
  
Take me to the place I love  
  
Take me all the way  
_  
Era de consciência pesada que ele estava lidando com a morte do diretor. Se ao menos pudesse voltar para Hogwarts, encontrar seus amigos, distrair um pouco. Mas ele precisava ser forte. Sentia que tudo acabaria logo.  
  
_It's hard to believe  
  
That there's nobody out there  
  
It's hard to believe  
  
That I'm all alone  
  
At least I have her love  
  
The city she loves me  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry  
_  
Algumas gotas caíram no rosto de Harry. Mais uma vez as ruas de Londres seriam lavadas dos sinais daquela terrível guerra, mais uma vez elas seriam lavadas de alguma felicidade que sobrara. Harry parou debaixo de uma ponte para se abrigar. Ele se sentou, encostou as costas na parede e encolheu as pernas, procurando se aquecer, mas não podia. Seu coração estava solitário demais para se aquecer. Era difícil acreditar que estava sozinho. De repente, uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto.  
  
_I don't ever want to feel  
  
Like I did that day  
  
Take me to the place I love  
  
Take me all the way  
_  
Ele sempre tivera alguém ao seu lado em Hogwarts. Rony, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, Gina... Gina, ela fora excelente ajudando a aliviar a dor pela morte de Sirius. Eles começaram a namorar no meio do 6o ano de Harry. Rony, naturalmente, não gostara da idéia no começo, mas aceitou depois que ele e Hermione começaram a namorar também. Como Harry sentia falta de Hogwarts.  
  
_Under the bridge downtown  
  
Is where I drew some blood  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
  
I could not get enough  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
  
Forgot about my love  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
  
I gave my life away  
_  
De repente, Harry foi trazido de volta de seus pensamentos. Um estalo alto e ressonante anunciou a chegada de nove homens, todos usando capas negras. Comensais da Morte. Um deles se adiantou na direção de Harry e tirou seu capuz, mostrando um par de olhos vermelhos com fendas ao invés de pupilas em um rosto mais branco que uma caveira. Harry levantou sua varinha bem em tempo de bloquear o feitiço Expelliarmus do outro. A cena que seguiu esse movimento seria colocada em todos os livros de história se fosse descrita por uma testemunha, isso se ela pudesse descrevê-la.  
  
Se alguém presenciasse o que se passou a seguir e não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, poderia dizer que era a coisa mais bonita que ele jamais havia visto. Centelhas coloridas voando em todas as direções... Azuis, prateadas, vermelhas, verdes... Aparentemente elas apenas apareciam no meio do ar, iam em uma direção e explodiam, espalhando pequenas estrelas por todo o lugar. Este alguém apenas perceberia o que estava realmente acontecendo no momento que um jovem garoto com cabelos negros bateu na parede e caiu, levantando-se em seguida, sim, mas com um braço sangrando. Apesar de Harry, que havia aprendido a aparatar logo que completara dezessete anos, estar lutando bravamente, desviando de diversos tiros, foi atingido por um estuporante. Obviamente, experiência contava muito nessa disputa, e um garoto ficaria bem atrás nesse ponto.  
  
Parecia estar tudo acabado. Um não se movia enquanto o outro ia vagarosamente em direção ao primeiro, encarando-o. Harry sabia que não estava pronto para derrotar seu oponente, sabia que não havia aprendido o bastante. Nesse momento, o rosto de Gina lhe veio a mente. Ele não podia desistir. Havia lhe prometido que estaria bem depois que tudo estivesse acabado. Mas sabia que não seria capaz de cumprir essa promessa. Então disse para si mesmo que se não conseguisse sair dessa vivo, iria, pelo menos, impedir que ela sofresse mais, levando consigo o único que poderia causar tal sentimento.  
  
Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo. Harry apontou sua varinha para seu oponente com seu braço bom, o mesmo fez o outro. Ambos gritaram em uma só voz duas palavras e um jato de luz verde saiu das varinhas, se encontrando no meio do caminho, assim como acontecera três anos antes. Porém desta vez elas não pararam. Cada uma seguiu sua própria direção e atingiu seu alvo. Os dois homens caíram no chão, olhos se fechando. Harry viu tudo escurecer e escutou alguém gritando seu nome. Ele tentou segurar um pouco mais para reconhecer de quem era aquela voz. Reunindo todas as forças que ainda tinha sussurrou para que quem quer que estivesse ali escutasse:  
  
- Desculpe, Gina.  
  
Agora ele não podia mais falar, nem ouvir. Antes que tudo estivesse perdido, ainda pode sentir duas pequenas gotas mornas caírem sobre seu rosto.  
  
Lentamente sua vista começou a ficar clara de novo, mas ele não sentia dor. Mais uma vez ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado, porém agora com uma voz diferente. Conhecia aquela voz. Um rosto sorridente emoldurado por cabelos longos e escuros, ainda um pouco embaçado, apareceu. Ao seu lado, outros dois rostos se mostraram, um com longos cabelos acaju e o outro magro com cabelos curtos e negros. Esses dois ele nunca havia visto pessoalmente, mas sabia quem eram. Sim, agora tinha certeza... Ele morrera...

* * *

No momento em que os dois homens caíram, outras doze pessoas aparataram. Quando Hermione viu a cena, gritou o nome de Harry, Gina correu em sua direção, enquanto os outros tentavam capturar os Comensais da Morte. Depois que a tarefa estava feita, Rony, seus irmãos e seus pais estavam imóveis ao lado do corpo do garoto. Moody estava segurando a mão de Tonks, cujo olho tinha acabado de soltar uma lágrima. Lupin foi em direção a Gina e sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:  
  
- Você lutou bravamente! Adeus amigo!  
  
Mas ele não podia mais ouvir.

* * *

Oi gente!  
  
Essa foi a primeira songfic que eu escrevi, mas a versão original é em inglês. Depois de várias pessoas pedirem eu resolvi traduzir ela... Espero que vocês gostem! E não se esqueçam de postar reviews! Façam uma autora feliz Mesmo que seja só pra criticar, afinal, eu sei que não sou nenhuma escritora profissional... Estou apenas aprendendo. Talvez ela tenha ficado um pouco cansativa, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão para melhorá-la, agradeço.  
  
Obrigada,  
  
Renatinha Black =D 


End file.
